The Demigod Discussions
by demiwitchandsnufflepod
Summary: Is Piper really a Mary-Sue? Is Jason really too perfect? How many Sues/Stus ARE there in PJO totally? Hell, what exactly IS a Mary-Sue? I have the answers...um, Sort of. Just a bunch of my favourite characters and shippings from PJO and a discussion on their personalities and Sue-level.
1. An Intro

Hey! So I decided to create another PJO story. Last year, I started a PJO story called Missing Moments which was basically a Jasper (Jason Grace/Piper McLean) missing moments story starting from MoA. But unfortunately, I couldn't continue due to a few personal problems which caused a prolonged absence of around 10 months. The story is now removed and although I hope to continue it in the near future, it is currently on hiatus. But for now, I've got something else.

It was a little something inspired by countless hours spent on the internet researching the PJO/HoO fandom, Blood of Olympus and Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Greek and Roman Mythology/History (BTW, did you know the Twelfth Legion Fulminata was REAL?!) and posts/fanart on Jasper. And that's when I realized that there are many people in this fandom who feel that either a. Jason is a Gary-Stu, b. Piper is a Mary-Sue AND/OR c. Jasper Ship is a pathetic union of these two so-called "perfect" characters.

And I thought, Why not?

So here I am. With another Jasper not-exactly-Story, but maybe a Discussion on their characters and the dynamics of their relationSHIP. I will tell you right now that I am JASPER ALL THE WAY. So there ISN'T going to be any Jasper bashing. Nor is there going to be any Jeyna-Shipping.

YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY BEEN WARNED!

That is not to say non-Jasper-shippers are unwelcome because if there is one thing I hope to achieve from this, it is to help atleast one person see the good side to these two characters/ship. Fangirling/opinions/comments even criticism are TOTALLY welcome.

So there's gonna be Jasper, long rants about Mary-Sueism and a little swearing. But, it isn't just Jasper. I will be adding more characters along the way. If you want to see any particular character, please REVIEW.

Also, you think that I should go ahead with this mini-project, please review. I will do it anyway but it'd be nice to get a bit of encouragement :P

~Bekah


	2. Mary Sue, Yay? or Nay?

Mary Sue, Yay or Nay?

**Disclaimer/AN: This is probably the only disclaimer I'm gonna write mainly because I'm lazy to do it every single time. Note that the things mentioned in this chapter are purely my own opinion. I do not intend to hurt anybody's feelings or start a fan war by mentioning some of the things I do here. Though this chapter is completely unrelated to the actual PJO fandom, I felt that this should be addressed before I discuss the characters themselves. PJO is one of the fandoms with the highest number of ship wars and fan wars and I want it duly noted that I do not in any circumstance want to start one myself. Also, if you don't like uber long rants, don't read this. If you have any queries/arguments on any of the things mentioned here, please review/PM. And if you want to see a discussion on any characters apart from those mentioned in the summary/prologue, review please! Finally, thanks to Captured Spirits, J. , LadyPercabeth and pjelephants for your favourites, follows and reviews! **

**I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, House of Night, The Universal Mary Sue Litmus test or any other series/characters/websites I mention here. They all belong to their respective authors and I have the lack of profit to prove it. Also, this discussion mainly discourages the use of litmus tests against canon characters, not fan characters.**

* * *

_A Mary Sue is a character (male, female, or otherwise) who is given or is expected to be given unwarranted preferential treatment and unearned respect, thereby compromising the integrity and believability of the story and/or its characters._

_~ springhole dot net/writing/whatisamarysue dot htm._

Okay, so before I get into the characters, I wanna address this whole issue with Mary Sues. A Mary Sue (hereafter known as Sue) or a Gary Stu (hereafter known as Stu) is essentially a character which is seemingly perfect with little to no flaws resulting in virtually no character developement. A Sue/Stu in addition, also has a tragic past and unexplained superpowers which do little to furthur the plot, superior attributes (Eg: Phenomenal beauty, superior intellect, etc) and are, as stated, given preferential treatment and unearned respect.

I'm assuming that all of us here in ffnet are most probably familiar with this term due to it's increased usage in the past few years. However, recently people have started taking this way too far. From the cropping up of litmus tests to forums and blogs slamming a particular character and/or fandom by the 'Sue-Police', this entire Sue/Stu thing has gotten out of hand. I am not here to bash the usage of the term because I myself have used it numerous times and there are several characters which I classify into the Sue category and really can't stand. But it should also be noted that the term has become a way for the Sue-Police to propagate the idea that almost every character from any popular fandom is a Sue (Try it if you don't believe me. Type [Insert Character's Name] + mary sue and google it. There's atleast one link which supports the character being a Sue). There's also apparently some 14 Sue subtypes according to a website which makes it impossible for any remotely interesting character to stay out of the Sue-Zone.

That is not to say there AREN'T characters which are so obviously Sues/Stus it's not even funny. Notable examples include Bella S(ue)wan of _Twilight Saga_ (The most notoriously acclaimed Sue in the history of modern literature), Zoey Redbird of _House of Night_ (Don't even get me started on her. She surpasses even Ms Swan in her Sue prowess), Clary Morgenstern of _Mortal Instruments_ (though this one's based on a majority-opinion since I haven't actually read the books yet), James Bond, etc. But aside from the few very obvious examples, not every other famous character is a Sue - something the Sue Police evidently do not agree with.

I mean, come on! I've seen articles on how Hermione and Katniss are actually Sues. What the fuck is up with that? And most of those articles are based on some type of Sue litmus test. A Sue litmus test is comprised of a questionnaire which includes almost all/any attributes of characters and tallies up points based on what all you tick (some are worth 2 points while some have minus points which bring down your Sue score) and there's a scoring system which tells you what each level the character falls into. An example would be ever-popular universal mary sue litmus test (Google it for more information).

Most of the questions found in the test target obvious-Sue-ism but some questions do not necessarily fit just the Sue archetype. An example of this is a self-insert. A self-insert is not necessarily a Sue unless the inserted character bends the fabric of reality and goes through little to no character developement in the course of the story due to the author wanting the Sue to live out their personal fantasies (Eg: Bella Swan). But there are also self-inserts which are genuinely good characters with real flaws, who start out a certain way and develope into a more well-rounded character eventually. The thing with self-inserts is that, when written well, they have really good characterization because the author does not need to create a whole other character with its own personality and attributes which may sometimes result in an unfinished or unwholesome character. Instead, they can impart some of their own qualities into the character making it easier to create and complete.

The other thing with litmus tests are that they are meant for fan characters most of the time. So, if questions like

Is/does your character's name a name you planned on giving one of your children?

Is your character's name taken deliberately from a character from another fandom that you like?

Is your character based on you (shares your personality, ideals and beliefs) or what you wish you were like?

arise and you're doing this test to find out if a canon character is a Sue, how the hell are you supposed to know what the author was thinking when he/she created that character? Unless he/she has stated otherwise somewhere, you don't!

The other problem with these tests is the scoring. How is it determined which criterias are considered serious Sue-ffenses and therefore warrant 2 or more points, while others are minor Sue-ffenses? And how is it determined with the Anti-Sue points? It isn't a fair system because essentially, the creator of the test is the one who decides which qualities are important/unimportant. Since each person places importance on various things, how can you be so sure that the test proves right?

It kind of makes you question the credibility of these tests, doesn't it?

Another instance is when a person accuses a character of being a Sue simply because he/she dislikes the characters. Following this, they go on an extensive research of the entire fucking World-Wide-Web looking for others who might feel the same way and litmus tests that they can take which can 'prove' their claims. Many members of the Sue-police fall into this category.

I personally find this to be one of the most stupidest things ever. I mean, I can definitely understand that everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But going through so much trouble just to prove that you are right in disliking a particular character because he/she is a Sue, that's just pathetic. There isn't anything wrong with announcing your opinion on the net since it's basically your right to freedom of speech. But it becomes a problem when it turns into character bashing or a way of bullying that forces others into adopting your own ideology.

So before you go accusing characters of being a Sue, ask yourself if you are seeing it objectively or if you simply disagree with/dislike the character's personality/traits/beliefs just because. And do NOT use litmus tests as a reference.

* * *

What about these obvious Sues then? How are they so 'obvious' ?

Well, I would've thought that was obvious! Haha! Ignore the lame joke. But seriously, if you are an experienced reader who has been reading for a long time, you would be able to spot it quite easily. It might be a problem if you're a newbie (which is why it is crucial that young readers are introduced to good works of literature instead of just anything that happens to be kicking up a storm in pop culture) in which case, you might experience some difficulties.

[Skip the following 2 paragraphs if you don't feel like listening to me rant about my reading history]

I started_ PS/SS_ of the _Potter_ series at the age of 8/9 after falling in love with the series at the tender age of 4 and following the movies incessantly. But while I loved reading the books, I couldn't go farther than _CoS_ mainly due to the fact that the books came to a close in 2007 - when I finished _CoS_ - with spoilers flying left, right and center in its wake and I really didn't want to spoil my reading experience while that was going on. So instead, I waited for it to die down and delved into other books.

The very first book series I ever FINISHED, (finished NOT read) was_ The Twilight Saga_. Yep, TTS, that's right. And while I never really was a reader who admired Bella and swooned over Edward (I was Team Jacob. And in some ways, I still think that Jacob was maybe one of the handful of characters in that series with any kind of depth to him. Well, until Meyer totally fucked him up by making him a pedo who falls in love with a newbornSue), I did love the storyline and the paranormal element. I was all kinds of obsessed with the series until I finally got the guts to go ahead and finish books 3-7 of the _Potter_ Series in 2009.

I came across _Twilight_ because of peer pressure. I was in 5th grade and all my friends could ever talk about was _Twilight_ which they kept encouraging me to read as well. I obviously didn't want to be left out so I went ahead and read it. And as a young reader, it appealed to me as it would, I expect, to any prepubescent girl who adored romance. I think the romance aspect probably did cloud my judgement majorly in regard to TTS . Because at that age, atleast where I was concerned, I couldn't distinguish between well-written books and badly written books targeted at preteen girls. I wasn't old enough or an experienced enough reader to be able to tell the difference. It was only after I went back to _Potter_ that I learned the difference between them. And therein ended my brief affair with _Thee Twilight Saga._

I don't want to disregard the entire series by calling it the 'worst piece of garbage I've ever read' or something along those lines because honestly, 1) eventhough I've grown to dislike the series with the fiery passion of a thousand suns, some of the elements and some of the characters could've had potential - if only they'd been written a little differently and 2) I've read worse (coughHouseofNightcough).

Every reader, I think, goes through a phase where one book changes their entire perspective on books and reading as a whole. It can either be an eye-opener or...whatever's the opposite of an eye-opener I guess. In my case, it definitely was an eye-opener and after over 8 years of reading, I've learned to identify what's badly-written and poorly-developed. But even after all this, I can't for sure, put a stamp on all the characters I deem 'obvious' Sues (though I have named a few here) and tell people this is how they are and this is why they should be disliked. Because in the end, reading is all about perspective and a Sue in my eyes, might not necessarily be one in another person's eyes.

* * *

So in the end is there something such as a Sue?

In the sense that every character, even the most well-developed, is a Sue in somebody's eyes, yes. But there never could be a Universal Sue whom every reader agrees on. If that were the case, the book/fanfiction/character wouldn't even have readers and fans, it wouldn't be enough well-known to be criticised. There's nothing to be done to generalise the classification of a Mary Sue/Gary Stu. But what we could do, is be a little more respectful and open-minded when conveying our opinions to people whose opinions differ from us.

So many wars on the internet are caused by this. Both parties - the accusers and the fans - are at fault here.

I do not know how many people might read this, if any at all, but the following is something I wish to tell everyone.

To the accusers:

Before we stamp a label on something and put it out there, we should be clear on our judgements and personal feelings. Make sure you have a valid defence should the situation arise. Opinions (and this includes character bashing) are meant to be expressed and there's nothing wrong with that. But don't go picking a fight with a person who obviously disagrees with you in the attempt to 'convert' them to your way of thinking. You hate this character so much? Fine. You wanna bash the fuck outta it? Fine, go on ahead. But don't do it in a situation where it is obvious the other person isn't going to agree with you. That's just asking for it. If you intend on starting a discussion with someone like that, make it a reasonable one instead of resorting to petty name-calling and insulting their intelligence and/or sanity.

To those fans who are no better than the accusers:

Seeing someone bash our beloved characters is never easy. But please for fuck's sake, stop going over to hate-sites/forums/blogs and arguing with the people there! They're called hate-sites for a reason; hate means intense dislike. If you need a place to express your opinions, then they do too. So please, don't try to make them think like you. That makes you no better than the haters who go around starting fan wars. And again, don't resort to name calling/insults, etc. It's childish and pathetic.

But in the end of it all, the best thing to put an end to these wars is to stay out of each other's way. That is the only thing which will allow us to co-exist peacefully. And now that this extremely long rant is over, on with the actual discussions on PJO!


	3. A Piece of Piper Mclean

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Heroes of Olympus Series, the characters of PJO/HoO, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way/Tara Gilesbie (whatever, they're the same person anyway) and Bella Swan (thank heaven for that).**

* * *

A Piece of Piper Mclean

_"Hail, Piper Mclean. Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."_

_- Chiron (The Lost Hero)_

Name: Piper Mclean

Age: 15-16

Status: Demigod - Camp Half-Blood

Parents: Tristan Mclean (Father) Aphrodite (Mother)

Relationships: Jason Grace (Boyfriend), Leo Valdez (Best Friend), Crew of Argo II (Friends) and Cabin 10 (Half Siblings)

Okay so, we have Piper. Personally, Piper is a character who appealed to me as soon as I was halfway through The Lost Hero. In the first chapter itself, she stood out based on the fact that Jason (the main character) woke up holding her hand and his description of her as 'Seriously beautiful'. These are pretty shallow descriptions, I'll admit. She seemed really girly and unimpressive in the beginning and I was ready to dismiss her as just another pretty face - until I got to the part where the trio finally reach Camp Half-Blood.

Piper's character begins to develope only after she receives the vision of Hera. We get to see bits of her past along with her present and the internal conflicts she's experiencing. And then, she's claimed at the campfire, guaranteeing her a spot on the quest. I think that's when it really hit me that there might be more to Piper after all. Because honestly, I don't think an irrelevant character is gonna be a crucial member of a quest. And through it all, we see Piper grow from being a scared little girl to a potential warrior. Note that I say 'potential' NOT just warrior.

Looking at her as a character, I don't think she has disappointed too badly. Yet, she seems to be the character that gets the most hate in the HoO series.

Main reason: Mary-Sue-ness.

Every Piper-hater seems to feel that she is what we call a 'Mary-Sue'. In case you haven't read the previous chapter, a Mary Sue is character who is almost perfect in all ways with little to no flaws.

Now, looking at Piper as a Potential Sue Candidate, I don't really see how she fulfills the criteria. I'll address the most obvious and general one first:

To be a Mary-Sue, you've got to be perfect. As perfect as possible where the fabric of reality bends to your will. Piper certainly isn't perfect. She's a kleptomaniac with self-esteem and abandonment issues. She tries hard not to be a girly girl and not to be concerned with her looks/dressing but she never quite stops caring. I say this in the sense that she cares but in a different way than most girls - instead of being concerned about looking and dressing her best, Piper tries desperately to downplay her looks and wants to wear the rattiest things she owns. By the end of TLH she still isn't very good at combat, because she hasn't magically become a hardcore warrior like, oh let's see, a _Mary Sue_ would. Up until HoH, it seems as though charmspeaking is her most powerful weapon. She does manage to learn how to fight well by the end of HoH though, and we see how she gradually develops into a warrior. Also, she isn't universally liked by everybody or becomes someone who is good at almost everything. She has her fears and drawbacks. And lastly, Piper makes bad choices occasionally; both in the past when she lived with her dad, and in the present as one of the Seven. She therefore, clearly isn't a perfect character.

Now onto more specific accusations. I'm going to be working my way up from the most abysmal ones to the ones which actually pose a good argument so that it's easier to follow.

1) Beauty: The very first argument Piper-haters put forth is her beauty. Apparently someone who is beautiful is automatically now considered a Mary Sue. Especially if they can be beautiful without effort. No, that just won't do now, will it? Because everyone knows that all 7,242,121,682 (as of yesterday) of us in this planet are either physically repulsive or average looking. God knows we're incapable of being anything resembling 'attractive' unless we either slather on makeup or resort to face altercations. This is especially true in a world where demigods are real. Even more SPECIFICALLY true for a daughter of a Movie Star and The Goddess of fucking Love and BEAUTY, because I mean, how dare a the offspring of two attractive people one of whom is a goddess, be attractive without even trying?! Its not even possible in the real world so how can it be possible in a fictional world? _Oh, so you're beautiful without trying? How dare you taint this universe you abominable fiend? Begone to your perfect Mary Sue land, because on Earth, only ugly or ordinary people are welcome!_ I'm going to stop rambling before this becomes a page long.

Anyway, beauty is now considered a Sue trait because it often results in preferential treatment, a crapload of compliments and purple prose. I don't agree with this in this case though. It's one thing to read about a character like Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and it's another to read about a character who is the daughter of a goddess of beauty and has a legitimate reason for being so beautiful. Piper's beauty mainly signifies the power she possesses as a daughter of Aphrodite. She is a beautiful girl on most days but she radiates beauty only when her powers are manifested. Jason mentions the extent of her beauty countless of times throughout the series but the zenith of it is mentioned almost always in relation to her power. Also another thing to note in Piper's case, we don't get characters incessantly describing her good looks except maybe Jason - though nowhere near incessant - who is her love interest. We don't get a scenario where every guy wants her and every girl hates her as a result of this. Contrastingly, her beauty doesn't win her friends either. Piper uses her beauty as a weapon; to lure enemies into traps and to gain advantage through persuasion. She is not being worshiped for possessing this trait. Therefore, this argument is invalid.

2) EyeColour/Ethnicity/Charmspeak/Weapon: Yeah, this one, this is clearly an argument constructed by people who've spent way too much time with a Mary Sue Litmus test (MSLt). Firstly, the eye colour: So Aphrodite's eyes change colour - she has kaleidoscopic eyes. Isn't it realistically possible that her daughter inherit that? It's not like Piper was a mortal girl who suddenly had eyes that change colour right? What, Athena's children can inherit her grey eyes but Aphrodite's children are somehow not allowed to or something?

Nextly, ethnicity: Like I said, this excuse is brought up by people who rely too much on MSLts. Piper's half Cherokee heritage makes her a Mary Sue because...? Well, because MSLts said so! Any character who is racially diverse and especially has a Native American parentage on atleast one side is at risk of being a Sue. I have to question the legitimacy of this though. Is it a taboo to write a female character with a Native American ethnicity or something? Is a racially diverse character = Mary Sue? Not always.

Now onto the Charmspeak (this one can actually get semi interesting). Charmspeak is a rare ability. And Piper has it (also Drew). But anyway, Piper is better at it so she must be a Sue...right? Okay, so...have you considered the possibility that not everyone is the same freaking person? Because a)Everyone specialises in different abilities and each of us surpass another in a different area. Why can't Piper be the most skilled at charmspeak and the least at quantum physics or something? b) Percy was the most powerful son of Poseidon in a long time. Thalia and Jason both are the most powerful children of Zeus/Jupiter in a long time as well. If you wanna look outside of the 'Big Three', then what about Leo? The first demigod son of Hephaestus to be born with a fire-wielding ability in centuries! Surrounded by all these, why is it so unnatural that Piper possesses an 'Aphrodite Power' that is otherwise latent in other children of Aphrodite? These demigods are special because they were MEANT to be part of the Great Prophecy. Piper has a special power? Big Deal. So does every member of the crew.

In contrast, charmspeak is also regarded as a useless ability by some people though it has saved the life of the crew many times over. Especially in MoA and HoH, Piper's charmspeak plays a crucial role in ensuring that the Argo II continues on its quest. Would you call it useless if Percy had died in Kansas? Probably not.

Now to the weapon: Okay seriously, how does owning a dagger which once belonged to Helen of Troy make one a Sue? Is it because it's a 'special weapon' ? Or because it can show visions of the future? Because if that were the case, then Percy's _Anaklusmos_ belonged to a number of heroes, one of them being Hercules himself. And it also has the 'speshul' ability of returning to its owner's pocket. Are these weapons supposed to be abandoned just because they once belonged to someone famous or have special qualities? The answer is no because that would be plain stupid. After all, to quote Annabeth: _"This isn't a museum. Weapons like that— they're meant to be used. They're our heritage as demigods."_

3)Her Relationship with Jason: Usually this has to do with two things - 1) The Reyna Issue and 2) Piper's obsession with Jason. Firstly, the Reyna Issue? It doesn't fucking exist in canon people! The ship wars in HoO started because of people thinking that Jason used to have a relationship with Reyna. While I respect and love Reyna very much as a character, her feelings for Jason were never reciprocated. This has been cleared up in MoA itself. I still don't understand why people keep on insisting that Piper 'stole' Jason away from Reyna. He simply didn't like her back. And considering Jason's nature, I don't think he would have started a relationship with Piper if he wasn't absolutely, 100% sure that there's never been anything between Reyna and himself. Do I feel sorry for Reyna? Yes. Do I wish she finds someone? Hell, yes! But it's not Jason and it never was and it never would be. Maybe people insist on this because there could've been a potential relationship? Who knows. I mean, in my opinion, Reyna and Jason are way too alike to have had a long-lasting relationship, but that's just me. Maybe I'm wrong. But fact is there was NEVER A FREAKING RELATIONSHIP IN THE FIRST PLACE! If it was never there, there wasn't anything to steal.

Ah, this second piece is a little more complicated. Piper's obsession with Jason where she thinks too much about him and their relationship. Yeah, I do agree that Piper spends quite a bit (not all) of her time thinking about Jason. I'm not going to lie, it did annoy me in the beginning, especially in TLH. And in MoA she becomes very insecure about their relationship and that constantly worries about it, but come on, give the girl a break! He IS her boyfriend, - probably her first given her history - one she went through a lot of trouble to get together with and one whom she loves very much. Its only natural that she's crazy about him. Truthfully, if I were in her situation, I'd probably spend a lot of time thinking about him too. You may argue that they have been together long enough to get past the 'honeymoon phase'. However, I think most of you are forgetting that with most of their time spent preparing for battle, I don't think they have had sufficient time to actually get into the normal relationship-y part of it much. Added to the fact that Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, she feels love much more intensely than others (either on her own or through her mother's meddling).

But just because Jason's always on her mind, doesn't mean she isn't battle-ready. In times of crisis, Piper knows to sort out her priorities. She fights alongside her friends in battle - not sit at the sidelines, mooning about her boyfriend. I can certainly see how it might get on your nerves if you aren't a fan of this particular ship to read so much about their relationship when the story is told from Piper's point of view. I personally don't mind since I am a Jasper shipper. However, I disagree that her world revolves around it. Piper worries constantly about many things; the final battle, the fate of the world, the fate of her friends and herself and her father. She doesn't live in her own trouble-free world where all there is to worry about is her boyfriend and their relationship. I'm not saying that she doesn't worry about it, because she does. And I personally feel her worries are quite valid since they are in fact, heading towards certain death - that is more than enough reason to worry. Apart from the possibility of one of them dying, war changes people. Sometimes, people break. She doesn't know if their relationship could survive that. And seeing Percy and Annabeth, she obviously can't help but wonder if her relationship with Jason is as strong as theirs. The fact that Percabeth have known each other longer and have gone through much more together would probably cause even more doubts about her own relationship with Jason. Also, I'm sorry to say this but Jason isn't exactly the easiest boyfriend to have in times of insecurity. He isn't very romantic or affectionate, he hasn't got much tact (asking Piper to contact Reyna? Asking Reyna if he could show Piper around New Rome?) and he can be distant at times, preferring to carry his own weight. Though in his defense, he was brought up that way - not to show his emotions or weaknesses. Romans are all about honor and discipline. And he IS a teenage boy after all; they're not particularly known for their tact. But still... it's gotta hurt sometimes, right?

Another thing is that alot of people complain about the fact that Piper thinks Jason is better-looking than Percy and that Percy isn't her type. Is that really a crime? Logically speaking, Jason probably is the more handsome one. He is taller, more muscular and aside from being the son of Jupiter, his mother was a TV actress, a 'starlet' even - that makes for some pretty good genes. Even Annabeth has stated that he looked perfect. Its just my personal opinion though and I'm not saying Percy isn't handsome. Because he is - he's got the admirers to prove it after all - but just in a different way. And I really don't get what's the big deal with Piper saying she wouldn't go for Percy. What else do you want her to say? That Percy is the hottest guy there is and then challenge Annabeth to a fight over him? I'm sorry, but that sounds suspiciously like one of Tara Gilesbie's (Troll)fics than a PJO book. I love Percy, I really do but everyone has a type. If Percy's not her type, then you have to DEAL WITH IT because not everyone likes the same damn thing! Plus, she LOVES Jason. Nuff said.

*There's actually whole lot more things I'd like to clear up pertaining to Piper's relationship with Jason which I will not go into here but in a separate chapter.

Preferential Treatment: Right, so this 'preferential treatment' refers to Annabeth and The Hunters of Artemis. According to haters, Annabeth doesn't warm up to anyone just like that. And in TLH, her hoping that Piper is a daughter of Athena is so OOC that Piper must be a Sue, bending the fabric of reality. First of all, if you remember correctly, Annabeth IS friendly. She was also showing Piper around Camp. Is it so OOC that she comforts her after her breakdown over Jason? No, not really. As a girl who 'lost' her boyfriend, Annabeth would definitely sympathise with Piper. Seeing as how Annabeth doesn't have many female friends who might be able to relate to her problem, it's only natural that she feels connected to Piper. So maybe, she wished they were sisters not because she was put under a Sue-spell, but because Annabeth wanted someone to be miserable together with? Someone who could relate to her? Yes? Yes. Because let's face it, that's how most us would feel - if it were me, I'd look for someone I could cry together with too.

And the Hunters of Artemis follow after Annabeth. Thalia asks Piper if she wants to join the Hunters. This is also a so-called Sue-ffence and the reason given is that, Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite and the Hunters generally hate children of Aphrodite. Okay, while there IS a feud between them, I don't believe that the Hunters hate them FOR being daughters of Aphrodite. It's more the fact that they have a clash of opinions due to the 'No dating' rule. That does not mean that daughters of Aphrodite are absolutely forbidden to join. Incase you've forgotten here's a little something from The Titan's Curse:

_"Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join."_

Thalia, I believe, invited Piper to join because she thought Piper was different. Mainly due to the fact that she actually came out on a quest and did not hesitate to get her hands dirty, - unlike the other children of Aphrodite as potrayed so far - Thalia believed that Piper had spunk. And this leads us to our next accusation.

Breaking the "Stereotype" : I don't know if this refers to the stereotype of having a 'Rich Daddy' or being an Aphrodite kid. I'll just address them both. Eventhough she's rich, Piper turns down all her father's offers for designer clothes, private schools, gourmet food and all that jazz. This is abnormal behaviour and apparently indicates Sue-ism because no normal rich kid would do that, attention-starved or not. My reasoning for this one is simple - that's just how her characterization was meant to be. Piper in essence, is a girl who wants to be loved. To have that love taken from her, makes her desperate enough to make stupid decisions (not even trying to fit in, refusing to make friends, stealing, etc). She wants her father's attention back on her so much that she tries to get it by any means possible. She just desperately craves love. You can interpret this in any way you want to, but I see it as a quality that Rick intended to show her vulnerability in contrast to her gradual development in the books following TLH.

Nextly, the issue of her being unlike other kids of Aphrodite. I have to say, I have a serious problem with this here. I honestly, do NOT like the way Aphrodite's children were presented in the first 5 books. The portrayal improved some after TLH but still nowhere near enough. They are potrayed as shallow conceited, sometimes even mean, children who don't bother with anything except appearances unless it's life or death. Even during the Battle of The Labyrinth, their biggest contribution was, "...running around straightening everybody's armor and offering to comb the tangles out of our horsehair plumes." What the hell? I have a serious fucking problem with that. Why? Why are they all always so shallow or useless? And in TLH, Aphrodite gives this reasoning about how her kids have the potential to be powerful. I believe that what she meant was that only those of her kids who truly believe in love, are able to accomplish great things. But what irks me is, how come only 2 of them so far, 3 if you count Drew, are actually shown to be powerful? Why is the ability to believe in love so rare amongst the children of the love goddess? I don't for one moment believe that Aphrodite's kids are weak. Love is powerful and it spurs people into doing great things. Aeneas for one, founded an entire freaking race! We get a slight inprovement in the portrayal in the HoO series and I feel that this is Rick's way of trying to amend what he conveyed during the previous 5 books - by showing that even Aphrodite's kids can be powerful. So because of this, Piper stands out among her siblings. The whole thing has less to do with Piper herself than it has to do with the portrayal of Aphrodite kids in the past. So, yeah she broke the stereotype but maybe it was about time somebody did. It shows us just how powerful a child of Aphrodite can be - if they only try.

And here we have it, last one on this list.

Drew: Everyone likens Drew to a convinient Anti-Sue whose sole purpose was to make Piper look better in comparison. In essence, Drew is said to be a Mean Girl. This one point, out of all the arguments, is the only one I feel might have some truth to it. So yes, I agree that Drew was indeed created to add conflict to the subplot of Piper's struggles to fit in. And yes, it did make Piper look better by comparison. But I don't see that as the sole purpose of Drew. Drew, I think, was created first and foremost to make sure that the charmspeaking wasn't completely unheared of. Because throughout the books, we don't get any specific reference to any children of Aphrodite who might've had that power in the past, like we do in Leo's case. Beyond that, I have no choice but to concede to this one because Drew was indeed a stereotypical Mean Girl.

I'm sure there're lots more arguments but I feel like I've addressed the main ones here. Piper, to me, is definitely NOT a Mary Sue. Taking a few traits and labeling them as 'Mary Sue traits' is hardly fair. Because if that were true, we're never gonna be reading about a strong female character for a long, long, time.

* * *

But wait just one moment! Just because I feel the need to defend Piper against accusations of Sue-ism, it does not necessarily mean that she has never annoyed me - even a little bit - as a reader. A character, a well-rounded one, should be made up of both positives and negatives after all. Though it was hastily compiled, here are the top 5 moments of Piper where I rolled my eyes so hard, it took my ten minutes to set my vision straight. Hint: all of them are from _The Lost Hero_.

1) _Piper couldn't help smiling. It made perfect sense. The most powerful god. The father of all the greatest heroes in the ancient myths - no one else could possibly be Jason's dad._

- The Lost Hero

This really really irks me. Because when I first read this, I barely knew any of the characters and I was in the middle of formulating my opinions on them. The main reason why it bothers me is that Piper barely knows Jason at this point. Why on earth does it make such 'perfect sense' when she doesn't even know what he's like? It could just be me being nitpicky here but the way it's phrased, especially the end, it sounds as though she's basing this conviction solely on her belief that Jason is wonderful as opposed to basing it on being an eyewitness to his powers. It sounds like she's blindly thinking he's awesome without having a reason to.

2) _She sat on her bunk, looked at her reflection and groaned. She was still gorgeous._

- The Lost Hero

This is such a Bella-ish thing to say that it made me roll my eyes so hard, it gave me a headache. The very difference between Bella and Piper is that Bella's looks win her preferrential treatment, especially from guys. Piper's doesn't (unless you're counting Zethes who is a bit of a comic relief villain). She doesn't consider her good looks to be a curse - she just tries to downplay them. There's a distinct difference between not wanting to attract attention and going, "Oh, I'm so beautiful! Woe is me! I wish people wouldn't notice my otherworldly beauty!". The difference is that the second type usually wants the attention just so they have something to mope about, eventhough they pretend otherwise. Piper belongs to the first catagory because being beautiful is not a reason for her angst. Like I mentioned, beauty, to her, is a weapon. But then you get something like this which makes you question your take on the character. Although in Piper's defence, this was waay in the beginning, back before she grew into her powers. But still, this sentence never fails to make me scoff everytime I read TLH.

3) _"Trust me, Valdez. Beautiful people never lie."_

- The Lost Hero

I think you see the pattern by now. All of these moments are from the first half of TLH when character development was agonizingly slow. This sentence...where to start? I just feel like grabbing Piper, shaking her, and yelling, "Are you confident or insecure? Make up your mind, woman!" I think she meant it as a joke but - again me being nitpicky - it's such a cocky thing to say. And it really annoys me not because it's cocky but more because it's giving me mixed signals about her personality. Is she insecure or is she cocky? This mixed signal thing happens more than once, atleast until the end of MoA. In MoA it has nothing to do with looks though - it's to do with Jason. She continually talks about her insecurities over her relationship and suddenly switches to call him '_Best. Boyfriend. Ever._' And this makes for a very inconsistent portrayal that causes her to appear almost bipolar at times.

4) _Jason - Piper's Jason - scowled._

- The Lost Hero

This one's pretty obvious. Piper's Jason? I'm sorry, but he wasn't anyone's Jason at that point. I'll admit I'm taking personal offence to this because I have a serious issue with people claiming ownership of other people. I've seen it in movies and shit one too many times where I live, and I am staunchly against it. Maybe that's why it irks me so much. But anyway, this is third person narrative and it labels him 'Piper's' to show the difference between Jason of the Argonauts and Jason Grace. So why not call him, 'their Jason' or 'the real Jason' or 'the present Jason' or something else instead of letting Piper claim sole ownership of him? It really doesn't sit well with me. But then again, I'm very easily annoyed, so...

5) _"Go to sleep cage," Piper said. "Nice, sleepy cage. Yes, I'm talking to a bunch of earthen tendrils. This isn't weird at all."_

- The Lost Hero

Yes. Yes you are. And you're supposed to be concentrating on lulling those earthen tendrils to sleep instead of making comments on the weirdness of it. You don't. fucking. have. time. Everytime I read this, I try to imagine it playing out in all the seriousness of the situation, and this sentence just doesn't fit in with the atmosphere. It was meant as comic relief, yes, but it fails to mantain the direness of the situation. It annoys me that she starts talking about stupid things in the middle of a life-or-death crisis.

That's it. Mostly. But in the end, these flaws only make her human. And Piper does grow out of it eventually. By HoH she comes out a lot stronger, more confident and less angsty. It made me love her character even more. Maybe she isn't as deadly as Annabeth or Percy or even Jason but Piper could be pretty kick-ass - in her own way. If you look at it closely, she might be the character who goes through the most development within such a short time span. So many people out there haven't fully understood her character. I just wish they made the effort instead of dismissing her as weak, shallow or "perfect". So please set aside your MSLts and think about it a little? Because, Piper really deserves more credit and less hate for all her awesomeness.

There's also been a lot of talk about which of the Seven is most likely to die ever since Rick hinted that not all of them would be returning home in Blood of Olympus. While I don't want ANY of them to die, I have my own opinions and suspicions on this (I'll be discussing this next chapter). But to all those hoping it's Piper, although I might not have changed your opinions, I hope I've helped you to see that she isn't that bad a character after all. Regardless, even if she's the one to go, Piper McLean will always be one of my favourite fictional heroines.

* * *

**AN: So that was all I wanted to say about Piper. If you read the whole thing, congradulations! And thanks for taking the time to read it through. Any comments/reviews/opinions/criticisms/fangirling/bashings are totally welcome. I really wish to hear more from you guys! So, please review! Thanks a bunch to those who've followed/favourited and to those who reviewed so far.**

**isamags2: Hahaha. I really appreciate your enthusiasm over my work. Thanks for your support! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**TheScarletConspiracy: Thank you so much for your support. I am planning one on Reyna but it'll have to wait for atleast one more chapter. Meanwhile, hope this chapter is good for now. ****As for the Katniss thing, yeah, I'll agree that she does have a bland personality. She redeems herself some though, by the end of the trilogy. So that makes her a...partialSue?**

**TheRebelFlesh: I'm glad you find this intelligent ;) And finally, someone who agrees on HoN! It really could've been very interesting with the Cherokee mythology combined with the concept of vampires (or vampyres) in the modern world. But, alas. Cast created a Sue instead. I came across a hillarious blog recently which points out every single plothole in the HoN books and you wouldn't believe the number of flaws in there. It's beyond counting. Moving on, *gasp!*could it be...another Jasper shipper? Cause I am one. This chapter would probably be interesting to you since it's about Piper. Katniss...yeah. I'm beginning to agree with this fact. The Hunger Games Fandom can be a little ignorant to their characters' flaws sometimes. Hehe.**

**Also thanks a bunch to MarineAstriella, styl3 p0ints, and DeathToPink300 for your reviews/favs/follows. Remember, suggestions are always welcome. And keep reviewing!**

**I'll be writing about Jason next. And then it'll be a small thing on Jasper as a whole. After that, it'll be Reyna. So I've got like 3 chapters planned. Till next time!**

**~Bekah**


	4. Da Savin' Grace Er, I mean Jason

**Disclaimer: The things stated in this chapter are solely my own opinions. I do not aim to offend anyone with my snide remarks or whatever. ****I'm just a mouthy sod sometimes**** and I apologise beforehand for that. Also, I do not own: PJO/HoO or any of the characters specified, whoever's name rhymes with Joey Bluebird or Downward Sullen, and anything else referenced here****. Enjoy!**

* * *

Da Savin' Grace...Er, I mean Jason.

_"I'__m the son of Jupiter!__...__I__'__m a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion.__..__I slew the Trojan sea monster...I toppled the black throne of Kronos, and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now I__'__m going to destroy you, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves."_

- Jason Grace (The Lost Hero)

Name: Jason Grace

Age: 16 born on the Kalends of July (July 1st/ Sacred day to Juno)

Status: Demigod - Camp Jupiter _eventually_ Camp Half- Blood

Family: Jupiter (Father) Ms Grace (Mother) Thalia Grace ( Sister) Juno (Patron/Stepmother?)

Relationships: Piper Mclean (Girlfriend), Leo Valdez (Best Friend), Crew of Argo II, Reyna Ramìrez-Arellano (Friends)

Weapon: Ivlivs. Gladius given by Juno. Lightning/Aerokinesis

Identification: Scar on his lip. SPQR tattoo with an Eagle (symbol of Jupiter) and 12 stripes.

Jason, when I first started TLH, honestly didn't strike me as very impressive. I WAS intrigued by the introduction of a new main character. And not to mention his apparent amnesia. But I didn't find anything about him particularly fascinating except maybe _Ivlivs_ or as I used to call it 'his sword-lance-coin-thingamaging'. I thought that was pretty kick-ass.

And then the bomb is dropped: Chiron says he should be dead. Dun Dun Dun!

He was a bit of an enigma from there on because his past was not just obscured, but was carefully done so. Juno's motives and his connection to Thalia (which admittedly, was a nice surprise) were the only hints we got in relation to his life. Coupled with the fact that I'd always been a sucker for the mysterious ones and _voila!_ Jason Grace had passed my subconscious 'Main Character Screening'. My like for Jason was also influenced by the vast difference in narration. In Percy's narration, the books had a somewhat comical undertone, what with Percy always being a child-at-heart sorta guy no matter what he went through or how old he got. And while I loved it, - and laughed at all his jokes along the way - I also wanted something a little more serious for a change. I got that with Jason. There were a few comical moments with him too, but overall from his actions and thoughts, he struck me as a serious person; a person who knew - and had lots of experience with - how to be a leader. And I found that very appealing about him.

By the end of TLH, Jason had proved himself worthy and powerful and all that comes with being a son of Jupiter. His past is also revealed. Mostly. The little things left hanging - especially Reyna - were good cliffies, out of which fan wars were born. But all of them are resolved in the course of the next 2 books. By HoH, I felt that all loose ends were tied when it comes to Jason's personality. He finally loses his personal inhibitions and settles into his 'comfortable version' as Piper puts it.

Througout the 5 books, Jason is projected as a leader. Even in SoN, which followed Percy's side of the story, Jason was mentioned ever so often. This lead me to believe that despite Percy's role in the prophecy and his advanced powers, ultimately, Jason is the leader of this quest - the quest to defeat Gaea. In HoH, he does become the default leader where his sense of duty becomes overwhelming and he feels inclined to blame himself whenever something goes wrong. This, to me, signifies the starting of where Jason's Roman persona begins to fail him. Later on, in the encounters with Cupid (aka Nico's secret) and especially Auster, its proven that he has come a long way from his life at Camp Jupiter. Although, Jason's decision to give up the praetorship and choosing Greek at the end, raises just as much questions as it answers. By the end of 5 books, only one thing is known for sure: the Great Prophecy really begins only when Hera drops Jason into Camp Half-Blood. And therefore, it would probably end with him as well. In the cover for BoO, we see Jason right smack in the center. In Hazel's words, 'He was the linchpin. Jason would be the final play too'.

* * *

So... what's not to like about Jason?

He's cool, intelligent, powerful, a great leader and easy on the eyes as well. But though it sounds great, this combination actually puts Jason at the top of the list for Gary Stu claims in the PJO fandom.

I won't deny that Jason's probably the one character who comes close to fulfilling that description. Unless understood - and examined - properly, it's very very easy to classify him under the Stu label. I've tried my very best to put my analysis of his character into words here and I hope this explains a few things about him.

* * *

It's always been a habit of mine to start with looks. So let's begin with that.

Looks: As with Piper, Jason's good looks are responsible for atleast half the amount of hate he gets. Again as with Piper, firstly: Jupiter (Roman king of freaking gods) + Ms Grace (TV stah-lut beautiful enough to get a god's attention TWICE) = Handsome kid. That much is common sense, yeah?

But there's more to this than just a refusal to see sense. There are actually lots more reasons why Jason's looks lead to so much hate. And I'll get to them towards the end. Now, moving on...

* * *

Percy: There are actually a number of Percy Issues when it comes to Jason. So brace yourselves 'cause this is about to get pretty freakin' long. Warning: If you're a Rabid Percy Fan (RPF), you might not wanna read this.

Percy Issue #1: Since Lightning Thief, Percy has been our hero. And I suppose a fair lot of this fandom is attached to him because of that. A change of main characters might not really appeal to those readers who see Percy as their ideal hero. Especially when we know nothing of their past history/achievements etc. On top of that, Rick has written Jason in such a way that he is, essentially, Percy's Roman equivalent. This is bound to irk atleast some people because NO ONE wants to see another character take the place of their favourite. That automatically cancels out any good qualities that Jason might have because it will probably be either, a) the same as Percy or b) better than Percy.

Now having said that, Percy Issue #2 is: Da 'I'll-ask-you-who's-better-but-I'm-secretly-hoping-for-just-one-answer' War.

Jason is sometimes shown as being atleast a little more better than Percy in some ways (Jason's dad is king of the gods, Jason can fly, Jason is muscular, Jason is taller, etc) and in the same calibre as Percy in other things - leadership skills, powers, attractiveness, achievements, etc. What we do not get, is a situation where it's clearly shown that Percy is better than Jason in a battle. Well, unless you count the moment in MoA with the Eidolons which really wasn't a fair, head-on one. Still, Nico calls Percy, 'the most powerful demigod' he's ever seen.

Personally, I find this statement a little debateable.

Nico hasn't really interacted with enough demigods to be able to tell this, for starters. But since we're going with the role of leaderships, we shall assume it's between Percy and Jason.

So, first reason as to why I think it's not definitive - Nico's secret in HoH. I'm not accusing Nico in any way, but I do know that love blinds you quite a bit no matter what. When you like someone, it's a known fact that you'd see their best qualities emphasised and their bad ones at half-size. There's always gonna be a struggle between your mind wanting you to see the things realistically and your heart wanting to put that person on a pedestal. Nico even admits to having had a bit of a hero-worship thing for Percy. Also, Nico's been harbouring these feelings for 3 freaking years! That's a very long time for a crush and feeling only get stronger with time.

The second reason why I don't trust this statement, is due to the difference in years between Percy and Jason's trainings. Percy has trained since he was 12, making it 5 solid years worth of training up to date. Jason however, has trained since he was 2, and that would make it 14 years of training in all. We have journeyed with Percy for all 5 years, gone along with him to his quests and seen him fight his battles. The same can't be said for Jason because he's only introduced in TLH. And since we never get a direct battle confrontation between the two, we're mostly relying on our knowledge of the previous books. But the problem is, that was the PERCY JACKSON series and therefore it only mentions PERCY JACKSON. Don't you feel that it's a little unfair to make a comparison like this when your knowledge of one of the party's histories is incomplete? The only known battle that both Percy and Jason were present in (prior to the HoO series), was the Titan War. But even in the Titan War, Percy defeats Kronos, while Jason only kills Krios (who btw, doesn't have a spot in the Baddie-VIP list).

So now, this situation calls for a bit of analysis: While Percy admittedly did battle his way through tons of shit to save Mount Olympus, he DID NOT kill Kronos - Luke did. Percy actually killed the Titan Hyperion and that was with Grover's help. Percy did lead the battle though and I'm not contesting all that, but so would've Jason! As praetor/consul to demigods, etc , Jason would've had to lead the Twelfth Legion into battle at Mount Tam. That is no easy task because from what we've seen in the books, there would've been a huge assortment of a monster-army there.

We were there with Percy in New York so we saw the extent of the battle happening there and all the casualties. But there's bound to have been a huge battle at Mount Tam too, what with it being a TITAN STRONGHOLD. Just because we didn't see it, doesn't mean otherwise. Okay, so lets say that more resources (basically all your Titan henchmen) were pooled into New York. But there's still one important point that no one ever stops to consider: We all know Percy bore the mark of Achilles when he fought in the final battle of the Titan War.

Jason didn't.

He DIDN'T.

Can we just take a moment to appreciate the effort that would've been involved in killing a bloody Titan all by your fucking self, WITHOUT a virtually indestructible body? No, seriously. Think about it. And don't even for one moment, think that Krios was a minor Titan and therefore wasn't strong or whatever. Percy barely survived Bob back when he was Iapetus (who was also a minor Titan). Titans, regardless of their roles in mythology, are all TITANS. Meaning, they're fucking immortal and deadly and indestructible.

Still, RPFs may argue that Percy was the one that was offered immortality though, and is therefore clearly better. See, the thing about the gods is that they're awfully paranoid jackasses. They expect mortals to respect them and do their bidding but they never appreciate it. If a mortal does become powerful/famous, they freak out and try to curb their fanbase. Zeus is a particularly big jackass out of everyone because he's the king of all jackasses. I don't for one moment, believe that he truly offered Percy immortality as a reward or from the goodness of his heart, whatsoever. On the contrary, he'd see it as a disgrace; offering a 16 year old demigod, who's not even his son, immortality. And despite all that, he did it anyway. You know why? Because he wanted to keep a closer eye on Percy. And what better way to do that than keep him up there on Olympus itself? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, remember?

Now with Jason, we don't know if he was ever offered immortality or not since it's never actually mentioned. But, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't. Because again with jackass Jupiter, he wouldn't think to suspect his own children of plotting against him. Or even if he did, he'd probably think since they're his kids, they're under his control or something. Especially since Jason's life already belonged to Juno. He'd see no reason to offer Jason immortality and even if he did, not immediately. Maybe once he's dead or something (like Hercules) but not right away.

With such an idiot for a king of gods, this really isn't a good measure for gauging who's better.

And yet, a 'Who's better' war ensues anyway. I even saw a tweet asking Rick this question, to which he replied - truthfully - that it isn't a fair comparison. Still, that's all fine. When you have 2 strong demigods, it's inevitable that people wonder who's best. Fans have the rights to pick sides and what's the harm in a bit of healthy competition, right? But, from what I've seen so far, most of these so-called competitions (particularly in relation to THIS issue) within this fandom are either, a) Juvenile, b) Pathetic, c) Sloppy or d) Stupid. Sometimes all four. Or...whatever, just pick your poison, I've seen it all. I'm sorry but it's true. Just check the internet if you wanna see them (I don't recommend it).

I mean, I've seen RPFs get violent over this to the point where they express their wishes for Percy to "beat up Jason" in one of the books, in answer to a question asking which one of them is better. And they weren't even kidding. They were completely, 100% legit serious. Like they really were hoping this is what happens.

Now, Rant-time!

What. The. Fuckety. Fuck.

Y'know, I understand that you don't like this particular character and you refuse to look at the obvious, I get that you're doing some bashing and all that. I really do get that. But what kind of an answer is that? What is there to be gained by Percy beating up Jason randomly - which he won't because that's stupid and they're both on the same side - when they've got WAAY more important shit to worry about? Giants are on the fucking loose and Gaea's about to rise in a few weeks and you think they'd worry about who's 'da better man' ? Da fuck?!

Seriously. I've seen some well thought out arguments and predictions in this fandom before. I know they're capable of it. But when it comes to hating, everything just straight up, goes to hell. No one even thinks to maintain a semblance of common sense, logic or decency. They just stop thinking, period. All that matters is bashing. This is what makes me want to just shut down my laptop and weep sometimes because, really, I'm starting to lose hope in this fandom's intelligence.

So back to the point: What I'm really trying to say here, is that Jason is NOT weaker than Percy. Percy has done a lot during his time but we don't know what Jason did. We haven't seen any of the quests he's been on. He could've done equally amazing things or even more amazing things, in his time before HoO. I've heard a lot of people say that, unlike Percy, Jason has yet to impress them. But fact is, most of the difference in impressiveness between Jason and Percy, comes from Percy's reputation. As of now, we know that they are equals. Regardless of my personal preferences, I do see them that way. And in the end, that's the way Rick intended for them to be presented to us. Both Percy and Jason have certainly accepted the fact by now, so why can't we?

Percy Issue #3: "Jason is just a blond, Roman version of Percy".

Untrue, Sir!

Percy is the cool, laidback guy. He's funny and he tries to project that humor onto the world around him as well. We can tell from the way he perceives certain things that humor is his coping mechanism. Regardless, he is deadly in battle and his powers are ofcourse, as we all know, incredible. He also has a certain charisma along with a sarcastic personality and it certainly draws people in. But what Percy ISN'T is a leader.

I know many of the RPFs might be getting ready to pound me into pulp, but just let me explain. Though he always seemed to be the leader of all the quests between TLT and TLO, Percy in actuality, lacks the necessary discipline for being a good leader. Because let's face it: Percy is a rebel. He does everything in an unorthodox way. That's his charm! His impulsiveness and his rebellious streak are the two things that make him so deadly. But - and this is a pretty big but - he is a little TOO impulsive most of the time to actually stop and think about his actions. Yeah, it works for him mostly. But it's not something that you could always count on to be foolproof. Added to the fact that Percy's fatal flaw is his loyalty, and you really can't have him as a leader.

_"Percy Jackson? He's too loyal to his friends. He can't give them up, not for anything. He was told that, years ago. And someday soon, he's going to face a sacrifice he can't make. Without you, Frank—without your sense of duty—he's going to fail. The whole war will go sideways, and Gaea will destroy our world."_

_- _Son of Neptune

Mars tells this to Frank because Percy's impulsiveness is not enough this time to win the war against Gaea. This time, there has to be a strategy and a sense of duty. As Spiderman once said, "With great power, comes great responsibility" - a good leader must sometimes make a few sacrifices. Percy, if he was put in-charge, is not even going to consider the possibilty of a sacrifice regardless of how much it would benefit the world/quest/majority of the crew. And that is what being a leader is about - you have to be ready to make personally unfavourable or unpopular choices for the greater good. Percy, as much of a supreme badass he is, doesn't have that. Also, if you've noticed, most of the times Percy is held up as a leader, it is really either due to his charisma or out of respect for his skills/powers/accomplishments rather than him actually possessing the necessary qualities.

Now Jason on the other hand, is the opposite of what Percy is. Jason is a serious guy. He plays by the rules. He's calm, collected and he always thinks things through and looks at the bigger picture before going ahead. He also has a slightly over-developed sense of duty that he probably owes to all that Roman shish-ke-bob. These are the signs of a natural leader because, if difficult sacrifices have to be made for the sake of the world, Jason is not gonna refuse to make them. Yes, he might weep (internally ofcourse) and beat himself up over it, but he would come through in the end.

But then, by HoH, Jason has cooled down from being the Mighty Roman Leader, hasn't he?

He's become less straitlaced and more careworn. And according to Piper, this is what he feels more comfortable with. What this means, is that by HoH, along with denouncing his Roman-ism, Jason has also denounced a few of those hardcore-leader qualities. He gives up the praetorship to Frank after all, doesn't he? And THAT is what Jason gains on this quest. While Percy has to let go of his impulsiveness, Jason learns to play a little less by the rules - he realises that he doesn't always have to follow them at all costs. He's learned that not every choice has to be a hard one and he's learned that there are some people that he wouldn't be able to sacrifice - even for the greater good. Jason's lesson in this quest is finding that middleground between being a rebel and a leader.

I've always kinda wondered if this persona - of the 'Strong, Stoic, Leader' - is an inborn thing with Jason, or if it was something forcibly moulded to his personality due to his parentage and the nature of his Camp. Because despite being a Roman, there is a fair bit of Greek in him as well. There are moments when we see it - such as when he mentions joining the Fifth Cohort in HoH.

_'He had joined the Fifth Cohort because everyone told him not to. They warned him it was the worst unit. So he'd thought, __**Fine I'll make it the best.**_'

- House of Hades

Does this indicate that there's always been some kind of latent rebellious streak - that Thalia clearly has - present in him? I'm actually not sure. But looking at it closely, I don't see this as something to do with rebelling. Sure, he doesn't wanna conform to certain rules. But it's less that he doesn't want to follow the rules, and more that he wants to make his OWN rules that are worth following. Coincidentally, in HoH, the way Piper phrases his change in appearance and personality, implies a rebellious streak. Because just as with Sciron's groove in his otherwise impeccable hair, this new middleground he's found is something out of the ordinary - both for himself and for a praetor of the Legion. And that's Jason in a nutshell really: he's always a bit of both but never truly one or the other.

Percy Issue #4: Jason's got no personality OR Jason's personality is not as appealing as Percy's.

Y'know, this one's basically just based on a personal opinion. One reason for this is, as I've said before, the lack of amount of time that Jason's been with us. With Percy, we got to watch him grow up, go on his first quest, get his first crush, etc, etc. We've basically been with him every step of the way. With Jason, we only start at age 15. We haven't grown up with him the way we have with Percy and we don't know what he's been through or how he reacts to certain situations. That might make it harder for some people to warm up to Jason.

Secondly, Jason's got a different personality compared to Percy. Some people might just find Percy's more appealing. When I started the PJO books at 12, I thought Percy was like the bee's knees. And had I read TLH back then, I'm sure that I'd have probably thought Jason was boring. But as I grew up, my preferences changed and that's when I met Jason. I started TLH when I was 15 (coincidentally the same age Jason was in that book) and though I still loved Percy's awesomeness, I found Jason slightly more appealing because he was more serious. At 12, I could relate to Percy but at 15, I could relate more to Jason. It all comes back to personal preferences and your connection with the characters in the end. But Jason most definitely does have a personality and it is just as appealing as Percy's. But in a very different way.

So that concludes the Percy Issues. Let's proceed to the next thang.

* * *

Alleged perfection:

_'Annabeth tried to hide it, but she still didn__'__t completely trust the guy. He acted too perfect - always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect.'_

Annabeth Chase (Mark of Athena)

Based on the definition of 'perfection' in that quote, my answer to this is twofold. But before that, I would like to state that while this misconception is reasonable from the characters POV, readers/haters who still use this as an argument are basically just repeating what the characters say. Because we have an advantage here: We get to read these books from EVERYONE'S POVs and therefore, know their inner thoughts well. And to anyone who's read the books in Jason's POV, it's pretty evident that he isn't all that perfect as he appears to be. Now with that said, let's start.

A) Looks wise, according to even Aphrodite, Jason doesn't need no improvement. He's just that handsome. And ofcourse, we hear it from Piper alot and most of the others in an offhand way as well. So if you're looking at it from the context of attractiveness, well then, Jason is definitely perfect. But then I start wondering: what does perfection (in the context of looks) mean to these people? Does it refer to general attractiveness or does it refer to the impeccable, Roman grooming?

Firstly, notice that Percy - who's just as attractive as Jason - is never described as looking too perfect. Until HoH, Jason is described as tall, muscular and having closely cropped blond hair. In HoH he's still blond and tall but he's a little more taller and thinner than before and he's also lost the 'perfect hair'. As a result, he's described as someone who's 'been weathered' and all-round not as perfect as he used to be. From what I know, becoming slightly thinner or growing out your hair doesn't really make a person any less perfect looking - if they really were perfect that is. So why is he suddenly somehow less perfect because he got a hair-cut (aka groove) and lost a few pounds?

You know, it seems to me that for all their coolness, the Greeks (Annabeth included) do harbour a certain bit of prejudice against the Romans. The Romans are more properly groomed because it symbolises discipline which was one of the important virtues the Roman Empire was founded upon. They're far more strict when it comes to projecting a good image and uniformed appearance. But since this style, since it's unfamiliar to the Greeks, it's automatically perceived as 'too perfect'.

In someone like say, Frank, this isn't a problem because - in the beginning atleast - he's got confidence issues, baby fat and all that. Point is, we get the impression that he isn't a very handsome guy (except maybe to Hazel). Cute, cuddly, but not handsome. But then, _bam!_ you have Jason who's all tall, blond and blue eyed and appears to give off a certain jock vibe. He doesn't have problems with self-image or anything, and if he does he hides it pretty well. And all that is why everyone thinks he's too perfect. Outwardly anyway.

So I do understand where Annabeth - and everyone else in the books - is coming from, but it's more of a misconception than anything. And as readers who get to see everyone's POVs, we could afford to be a bit more understanding of these things and not just blindly throwing out labels.

Mostly, what people don't seem to get, is that looks do not make a person. It's a characteristic - not a defining quality. Many people use good looks as a reason to classify a character in the Sue/Stu-zone just because most of the characters who do fit into the archetype possess this trait. And it's not exactly a wonder that they do is it, since good looks are, essentially, an asset? When it comes to Sues/Stus - characters whose main purpose is to be in possession of all the best assets that exist - you can't be surprised if beauty is included there.

The thing about good looks, is that they ultimately give you an edge. Even in real life, that's the way it is. You'd get atleast a little bit of preferential treatment if you're good looking. Does that make you a Mary Sue? No, it fucking doesn't, because looks aren't an indicator of a character's depth! The moment when a good-looking character becomes a Sue/Stu is when more assets are added on top of the looks to the point where there is NO NEED FOR A STRUGGLE in achieving anything (unless the character is into creating unnecessary drama or wangsting) and the flaws simply fade away into nonexistence. Because ofcourse, the fabric of reality has been fucked up beyond repair for this character to achieve all that he/she has done.

Another point brings us back to Percy. A bit of this 'Jason looks too perfect' thing stems from Percy. We all know that Percy's a little shorter than Jason, not very muscular and has longer hair. He looks like troublemaker/rebel. Jason is taller, muscular and according to Percy, looks like a 'blond Superman'. I find the both of them attractive in their own way. Heck, I wish I could just morph them together (Percy's dark hair and Jason's blue eyes...yum). But regardless, on a more, er...mainstream basis(?), Jason does seem to be more attractive. And logically speaking, with Ms Grace being an actress and all, I suppose Jason is meant to look more attractive. But lots of readers - RPFs and normal fans - have this image of Percy as their ideal hero. And if someone who's supposed to be better turns up, that person is too much. To them, Percy = perfection. If JasonPercy, then, Jason = too perfect.

But seriously, good looks do not warrant a Sue/Stu label just because they exist. They are, in the end, just a trait. It can be added to your list of qualities a Sue/Stu has. But it should not be a reason for the list to be created. Not unless it's portrayed unrealistically (like someone whose name rhymes with Joey Bluebird) or insessantly emphasised (like someone whose name rhymes with Downward Sullen). In Jason's case, that isn't true at all. So handsome ≠ perfect.

B) Jason's personality has been accused of being too perfect by almost everyone in the Crew. Again, I think this is another misconception more than anything. The way Jason acts, he always follows the rules and tries to do the right thing. He also hides his emotions and masks his fear most of the time. And outwardly, this projects a confident, fearless image. That's because the others don't know about his internal conflicts, doubts or the amount of time he spends thinking about which decision to make. Again, as readers we have front-row seats to all these things. So can we cut him a little slack?

But then...what are these so-called flaws I keep mentioning in relation to Jason? Here are just a few:

•Insensitivity (aka girl issues). C'mon, everyone knows this. Reyna+New Rome+Piper. Also, Piper+Reyna+IKNOWyoucanconvinceher! . And, Reyna+Crush+WTF?Ididn't know this I never felt that way AND YET, I'm not gonna talk to her about it even if she's been my CLOSE FRIEND for so long. (the last one was never mentioned in the books that way but I suspect he did think that). That's something that really kinda pisses me off - the way everything between Jason and Reyna is just left unresolved. He just seems to wanna pretend that nothing happened.

•Hero-Complex. 'I shall now shield you from the stones falling down upon us, my love and - ouch! (gets hit by brick)' Nuff said. And to elaborate on this, Jason also feels like he should be the leader of the quest and therefore the more...er better hero, sometimes. You see it especially in those interactions with Percy in MoA.

•Overworking. This is the downside to Jason's hero-complex. Like I mentioned above, Jason feels like he needs to be the leader. He thinks he should be shouldering all the responsibilities and therefore, beats himself up over it. If he does end up injured or indisposed in any way, he ends up ruminating about how he isn't a good leader.

•The Stoic. Jason, due to his upbringing, rarely shows his true emotions. I always suspect he runs his emotions through a mental filter before expressing them. If he feels they shouldn't be shown, he either puts on a mask or just secludes himself. Though this isn't exactly wrong and is actually pretty useful in battle, he comes off as aloof, distant and sometimes 'too perfect'. The only people he's shown to open up a bit to are Piper and Leo.

•Doubts. Doubts whether they're doing the right thing. Doubts whether they'd win. Doubts over CHB and CJ. All doubts are justified in love and war. But still, doubts are doubts and Jason has waay too much.

Those are just to name a few. I better end it now before this becomes even longer.

* * *

Not liking a character is something everyone deals with. But we shouldn't ignore a characters merits or twist their qualities to support our arguments when we know better. The reason why this chapter is so long - and why I feel the need to defend Jason so much - is because, apart from being my #1 favourite character in the entire PJO universe along with Leo, Jason is the one who despite having lots of good qualities, is hated so much. It happens all the time when a strong protagonist is introduced into a story where there's already an existing strong protagonist. With Piper, it's different because she isn't really a threat to Annabeth. But Jason's a true contender and that is what, perhaps makes people hate him...I'm obviously no one to tell anybody who to like and who to hate. But Jason's good qualities ought to be appreciated and recognised more. He's a really nice, really great guy and he deserves a little credit.

For being an awesome hero for killing the Trojan sea monster, a great leader for leading an entire army to a Titan HQ, an amazing fighter for toppling Kronos' black throne, a total badass for killing a Titan single-handedly, a loyal friend (to Leo, Nico, Reyna and the entire Crew of Argo II), a wonderful boyfriend and so much more.

But above all else, Jason Grace is a warrior. For escaping a fight with a stapler at 2 years of age, and living to tell the tale. The scar above his mouth is testament to that.

* * *

**AN: Hey! So this AN's about to make this chapter even longer because I got 10 REVIEWS! Yeah, look at me celebrating when I know there're ppl out there who get over 30 per chap. It's a big deal to me tho, so THANKS LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE A WHOLE BUNCH to everyone who reviewed!**

**The Underestimated Truth: I'm so glad I was able to convince you. **

**FrozenDemigoddes13: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And I actually used to be a real twilight fan once too, and I have had some pretty bad experiences with that entire fandom, hence the negative feels. Also, like I said in the disclaimer, I'm a mouthy sod who likes to make snide remarks. I don't aim to offend but if I did, I'm sorry. But, hey, I have tons of friends who are twi-hards. Who says we can't co-exist? :P And you get extra points for being a Jasper-shipper as well. ;) Speaking of, hope you liked this one.**

**Jeyna Shipper: I understand where you're coming from with the Jeyna thing (also the boyfriend thing since I don't have one either. Haha). I ship Jasper because of a few reasons that will be mentioned in later chapters. But I'm glad I helped you understand Piper a little better. I'm actually kinda hoping Piper has a bigger role in BoO too. I think she's been underestimated for too long. Thanks for reading and thinking this interesting :)**

**LYTHIA PLATYPUS: I'm glad you liked it :) And actually, in my headacanon, Piper doesn't really have ADHD. It's actually not specified anywhere for starters. Also, Piper's always been kinda bad at combat, hasn't she? She only started learning in HoH. Its also specified in previous books that MOST demigods suffer from ADHD not all. I kinda figured that she must not really have ADHD in that case. I dunno, just my thoughts. I'm so sorry if I offended you. I actually have a brother who suffers from ADHD as well and I myself am a Bipolar sufferer so I definitely wouldn't ever wanna offend anyone with any psych issue. But thanks for your feedback!**

**DeathToPink300: That's cool, I mean its all bout personal preferences. Thanks for reading though. I will do an Annabeth one but it's gonna be after I'm done with Reyna. I'm making a list with all the suggestions and all...I hope you'd stick with the story till then. **

**styl3 p0ints: Firstly, thanks for loving DemigodDiscussions! I am, in-fact, planning on reviewing all major characters. Ofcourse, Percy's gonna be in it as well - like you said, he's the first main dude we knew. Lawl, yeah, I think I'm waiting for the Gleeson Hedge chap as well...That'd be sure to give my brain a workout. :P Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoyed the Jason chap as well!**

**TheScarletConspiracy: I totally get it. Like I said, she's made some bad decisions in life (not even trying at school, turning down clothes). That's part of her flaws. I understand the hate towards her to some extent but on another note, I do not approve of a character being branded as a Sue due to her looks (see above chapter). And the Drew thing is true as well...We don't know what Drew is really capable of cause she never really got the chance. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chap and I am so happy that you actually took the time to check this story! It means alot.**

**castielisdeanlittleangel: I'm definitely gonna make an Annabeth chap. But it would have to be after Reyna. I'm glad you thing DD is good! I hope this chap was a good one as well...**

**Thanks to The Underestimated Truth and romeforevah for your favs/follows as well. Next chapter's gonna be a small Jasper thing (*yayface*) and then followed by Reyna. I'll be specifying the next chapter on the chapter that comes before. Just know that I've taken ALL suggestions into account and I'll be doing ALL of them. Speaking of, keep those suggestions coming! And review, always review! I love to hear what you gotta say. Thank you for reading!**

**~Bekah.**


	5. Something like BoO Predictions

**Disclaimer: Spoilers for BoO Chapter 1 and Staff of Serapis/Son of Sobek. I don't own anything...blahblah.**

* * *

Blood Of Olympus - Predictions Thinggy.

Hey. So I said before that I'll be discussing predictions for BoO too. Due to the already-long status of the previous chapter, I'm squeezing it in between that one and the next Jasper one...

So...BoO...I'll just get straight to it.

1) Gaea will rise. Which means 2 demigods are gonna die. I dunno if this includes one of our Seven or something but...2 people are gonna die. I hope its Octavian.

2) Nico's secret is exposed somehow? Percy comes to know.

3) Storm or Fire... See, this one, I've thought it over during countless of sleepless nights and wrecked my brain again and again in an attempt to spur it into...er, I just thought about it ALOT, Okay? Anyway, I do agree with Piper about the 'Storm or Fire' being Jason or Leo. And I also agree that the war is going to end with the 3 of them one way, or another.

Some ppl have been speculating that 'Storm or Fire' refers to Roman or Greek because of the meeting with Auster. And I have 2 reasons why they don't make sense.

• When Auster speaks of Storm or Fire, he speaks not of the Great Prophecy, but of Jason's personal choice between Greek and Roman. If this were to apply to the Prophecy as well, it'd be a pretty big hint. And Rick never does that - especially with major stuff. Also, it doesn't make sense in that context.

• I saw a tweet on Rick's twitter, with the 'Storm or Fire' line translated into Roman or Greek instead and the person claimed to have "figured it out". And Rick said that it was "Clever but wrong.". He could've been trolling but still...

4) Who's gonna die?

Percy - survives. Refer to Son of Sobek which takes place after BoO.

Annabeth - survives. Refer to Staff of Serapis.

Frank - probably survives. Frank is referenced in Staff of Serapis by Annabeth. And she refers to him without any trace of sadness or anything. Which means, he probably survives.

Hazel - I dunno, but I think she'll make it. When Annabeth references Frank, she probably would've automatically thought of Hazel by association but she didn't express any grief there. Also, I don't think she would've come back from the Dead only to go back. Pluto took special care to ignore her for so long and plus, she's only just discovered these awesome gifts. Many people think she'd die but she's the 'obvious' choice so, I believe she won't end up being the one. Pretty loose logic but whatever.

Leo - might possibly die. Only because of 'An oath to keep with a final breath'. I've seen a prediction about this saying that 'final breath' refers to his final mortal breath and that he'd become immortal to be with Calypso. Somehow, as long as Leo survives and ends up with Callie, I'll be happy. As happy as I'll be if I get a chocolate fountain ad that is pretty damn happy.

Piper - strong chance of dying.

Jason - strong chance of dying.

I have a really bad feeling about Jasper in general. I have no idea why, but I do. It has to do with the fact that of the 3 the battle would end with, these 2 are the couple. And it gives me a negative feeling because both of them in this ship are gonna be right in the thick of things! What are the odds that they both come out alive? (*sobs*) Here are my reasons for this:

• 'Storm or Fire'. But do you remember what Hazel said about Jason being the first move and therefore the war would end with him too? Now, overlap those two and I think it's pretty obvious that it's gonna be Storm. And did you see the Blood of Olympus Cover? Jason is in the middle! Yes, the motherfucking middle of it!

• Jason's hero complex. If Piper or Leo get hurt, he might intervene. Especially for Piper (cue Jasper feels). And what if this happens in the final moment?

• Cupid. In the encounter with Cupid in HoH, he says this:

_I would think you'd know better, Jason Grace...You've found true love, after all. Or do you still doubt yourself?_

and then, this:

_Very good, Jason, Cupid said. At least you can sense my presence. Even a glancing hit at true love is more than most heroes manage._

The first one refers to...Jasper! (Ahh, my shipper heart rejoices). So the next one I suspect means that most heroes die before they manage to find true love. But he says 'glancing hit' and that makes it sound like it probably won't last. In the sense that they may be torn apart. Like maybe...by death?

• In the first chapter of BoO, Jason apparently suffers from constant nightmares of his mother. And y'know what she says?

_I will be back for you, dearest...I will see you soon_

And this might just be a hint that Ms Grace will be among the ghosts they have to face. But I'm scared that it might mean a trip to the underworld instead...

• Last reason and this one's kind of really really unreliable and solely due to my paranoia. I saw this statement on devianart that someone posted and that person said that Jason and Piper might have an even more tragic ending than Beckendorf and Silena. And we all know just how tragic Beauredorf (?) was in the end.

So, yeah, this does make me feel as though Jason or Piper is gonna die. Unless I got all the interpretations wrong and Cupid was just referring to himself when he said 'true love'. Or whoever that was on devianart was just lying. Or Jason's mom doesn't wanna take him to the underworld. In that case, well, moving on...

5) Piper will have a bigger role to play. She's been underestimated (by villians and readers) for too long. I think it's about time she does something epic. Especially considering that she is part of the trio who's supposedly going to end this.

That's my predictions done. Now here's what I hope will happen.

1) Gaea doesn't rise.

2) Percy never has to make that damn choice

3) No one (namely the Seven, Reyna, Nico, the Hedge Family, Thalia, Calypso) dies.

4)Leo has a baddass moment

5)Ditto Jason. Also, he defeats Gaea.

6)Piper has a badass moment.

7)Jasper/Percabeth/Caleo/Frazel live HEA. Happily Ever After.

But if the story goes my way, it'll probably turn out pretty shite, so...nevermind.

And, Blood of Olympus comes out October 7, folks. That's it. Ta-ta. Goodbye all.

* * *

**AN: I know the predictions were kinda vague but it was rushed and I'm currently typing with my right hand wrapped in bandages because I'm an idiot who got her hand smashed between a door. Anyway, I just have a very bad feeling about Jasper for this book. I hope I'm just being paranoid and it never comes true in any way...Share your thoughts people! I wanna hear them! Also, I'm planning on posting 2 chapters per update...**

**Coming up next: a piece on Jasper and a Reyna-analysis.**

**~Bekah**

**PS: people are forgetting to check out the previous chapter on Jason. It's MUCH better than this, I promise :)**


End file.
